Yo quisiera
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: One shot; Yo quisiera, es la pequeña historia de Inuyasha Taisho un joven, que lleva más de 14 años enamorado de su mejor amiga, Kagome Higurashi. Sonfic, de Reik.


**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. El son fic de mi one shot no me pertenece, es obra de su respectiva banda de excelente música, género balada pop, **Reik. **

**Antes de empezar, deseo dar unas pequeñas notas de la autora las cuales, espero estén bien ubicadas ya que en mi criterio; la ocasión lo amerita.**

**(N/A): Mi primer one shot, excelente creo que lo vengo pensando hace meses, estará corto, cortísimo pero espero les guste, eso me dará ánimos para continuar, el motivo de mi one shot es para dedicárselo a todas esas personas lindas que creen en el amor, y les gusta el anime y si es Inuyasha y su esposa Kagome, mucho mejor, con amor.**

**También como ya saben pues es tapando un poco el espacio, de ****Puede irse mi recuerdo, pero no mi amor. **

**El son fic es de Reik, como lo mencioné en mi otro fic y en el Disclaimer, creo que lo prometido es deuda y aquí está, adoro la balada pop y en especial si es un grupo artístico como Reik.**

**Creo que no hay más nada qué decir, pues entonces siendo así como digo siempre;**

**¡Que empiece el fic señores!, bueno en este caso es un one shot, entonces…**

**Este one chapter shot, está única y exclusivamente "NARRADO POR INUYASHA".**

**¡Que empiece el one shot, señores!**

**Yo quisiera Ser**

**Kawasaki, Tokio 2008.**

_Soy tu mejor amigo,_

_tu pañuelo de lágrimas,_

_de amores perdidos,_

_te recuestas en mi hombro,_

_tu llanto no cesa, _

_yo solo te acaricio,_

_y me dices ¿por qué?, _

_la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos,_

_yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo,_

_me pides mil concejos para protegerte, _

_de tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido._

–Es que siempre es lo mismo Inuyasha, ya estoy harta de que me vean como un objeto, al que pueden usar cuando se les de la gana. –Me dijo Kagome llorando mientras yo sobaba su suave y perfumado cabello, ella estaba en mis piernas, nos encontrábamos en una colina.

–Ya Kagome todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. –Le dije en forma de consuelo, como siempre lo hacía, mientras sentía como asentía suavemente, su cara estaba contra mi pecho.

– ¿Tú crees que algún día alguien me ame?

Esa pregunta me hizo estremecer, al parecer ella lo sintió ya que levanto su cara y me pregunto "¿Qué te pasa?"

–Nada. –Respondí tratando de fingir mi reacción, luego de unos segundos de sentirme más tranquilo continué–.Claro que alguien te ama.

– ¿Cómo dices? –Me preguntó sorprendida, ¡Dios, había vuelto a meter la pata!, dije algo que no era, lo que debí decirle fue; "Claro que alguien te amará algún día no te preocupes", no eso, ahora ¿Cómo diablos le explico lo que acabo de decir?

–Lo que quiero decir es que, siempre alguien tiene una, –carraspeé– persona que le ama Kagome, nada más, es eso lo que quise decir, tu "media naranja", está por ahí en algún lado, y –me pausé– te ama.

–Entiendo.

Me dio la impresión de que una persona llena, tendría más ganas de contestar a una repetición de comida que Kagome. Fue tan fría, que creí que hablaba con Kikyou, mi ex novia, me miró fijamente para responderme eso, totalmente desganada, y sus ojos que me reflejaron tristeza, más de lo que ya tenían claro, y esa desilusión tanta, que por un momento sentí que ella esperaba una respuesta diferente a la que le acabo de dar, no sé si me doy a entender, pero creo que ella esperó un; "Lo que quiero decir es que yo te amo", o no eso es una tontería, ella es mi mejor amiga siempre me lo dice solo así; "Soy tu mejor amiga Inuyasha", siempre ahora esa mirada me impactó.

–Creo que ya es tarde. –Me dijo con aquella triste voz que hasta a mí mismo me dolió–. Me puedes llevar a mi casa. –Finalmente parándose me dijo.

–Si claro Kagome. –Le respondí al fin algo nervioso.

La llevé a su casa, el camino se hizo largo y agonizante ya que el silencio era el dominante en ese horrible momento. Su madre me apreciaba mucho así que me invitó a pasar pero me negué, creí que Kagome estaba molesta conmigo pero al parecer no, porque me dijo que si podíamos ir a la cafetería cerca de la universidad, alegremente le respondí que sí, que siempre estaré ahí para ella, siempre. Tomé mi coche, y me fui a casa, por el camino recibí una llamada de mi hermano y mejor amigo Miroku Taisho, me dijo que mamá me estaba esperando para la cena, ya que era tarde, eran las 07:00 PM, lo sabía mamá ya estaba tardando en llamarme.

Llegué, saludé a mi madre y mi hermano, quería hablarme de la chica que pretende, a la hermana de Kagome, Sango Higurashi pero le dije que lo sentía, quería estar solo, no comí, mi madre estaba algo preocupada pero eso era normal en mí cada vez que Kagome tenía una "decepción amorosa", eso me ardía, me sacaba de onda, me hacía mal, no tenía ganas de nada, subí y solo quedamos; mis pensamientos, mi cama y yo.

Tiré mis cosas, me di un baño flash, me puse un pijama gris y camisetilla blanca, me tiré en la cama.

–Dios soy un hombre de 25 años, estoy estudiando y terminando la universidad igual que ella. –Me dije algo irónico–. Al parecer mañana nos veremos, tendrá una cita con aquel imbécil que la dejó, seguramente le dirá que nunca la amó y termina formalmente con ella, maldito. –Golpeé la cama con mi puño derecho–. Él no la merece, el anterior no la merece, maldición nadie la merece. Yo sí la merezco. –Dije finalmente–.

Así era, desde que tengo 9 años estoy enamorado de ella, de Kagome, de mi ángel como la sé llamar en mis sueños, cuando la imagino mía, solo mía de cuerpo y alma.

Mi pequeña, mi ángel, como me encantaría decírselo, que la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi, que es la dueña de mi corazón, la única, que aunque he tratado no he podido sacarla de mi mente de mi corazón, un solo segundo, nunca, la primera vez que me entregué a una mujer, fue para sacarme el despecho que llevaba dentro, lo hice pensando en ella, a aquella chica que tenía en mis brazos, era ella, mi Kagome, mi ángel. Se había hecho de novia con un imbécil niño rico, que la dejó como todos se burló de ella.

Mañana la tendré una vez más en mis brazos, en mi pecho, yo inhalando su suave aroma a duraznos, la amo y me duele cada vez que la engañan, como quisiera tener la suerte de alguno de esos imbéciles, para poder probar sus labios, para tomarla en mis brazos y decirle cosas que la hagan llorar de alegría, ser su único dueño.

–Ay Kagome. –Suspiré– ay tantas cosas contigo que, **yo quisiera. **–Dije finalmente.

_Porque no sabes qué,_

_que yo quisiera ser,_

_por él que esperas y te desesperas,_

_ yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser es por quién,_

_tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada,_

_yo quisiera,_

_ser tu llanto,_

_tu vida._

–Hijo, Inuyasha ven a desayunar. –Oí decir a mi madre del otro lado de la puerta.

–Sí mamá ya voy. –Alcancé decir algo somnoliento antes de oírla marcharse.

Ay, otro día en el que la veré a ella, a mi ángel. –Mi cara se iluminó y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa eso pasaba cada vez que estaba o pensaba en ella, me di un baño, desayuné, salí a terminar unas tareas de la Universidad y regresé a casa, ansioso por que se hicieran las 4 de la tarde, esa era nuestra hora de la cita, estaba realmente ansioso, incluso puse la alarma de mi móvil mientras escuchaba música para pasar el tiempo–.

Escuchaba Fukai Money de Dous Infiniti, hermoso, me encanta ese grupo de balada pop, son excelentes y reconocidos por ser una banda japonesa muy buena, cantaba el coro "Poku atashi wa yi shi wu iyo cho ri", pero mi alarma sonó, faltaban 10 minutos para las 4 tenía que llegar temprano.

–Dios por fin. –Rezongué enfadado al esperar tanto.

Cogí las llaves de mi coche y salí lo más rápido que pude, con destino a la cafetería, cuando llegué un mesero amigo mío me dijo que Kagome quería que fuera a "la colina de siempre", no dudé, me despedí de mi amigo y volé literalmente en mi auto. Cuando llegué, dejé mi auto y subí la colina, ahí estaba, parecía una tenyo recostada en ese árbol, dónde la conocí por primera vez.

La vi bien y esta vez no estaba llorando, no hasta que me vió, se echó a mis brazos y lloró, incontrolablemente, supuse que era culpa de ese idiota.

Ella lloró sin decir nada, yo tenía mi mirada fija en su cabeza, ya que estaba en mi pecho, hoy estaba más hermosa que nunca, me atraía y enamoraba aún más, era tan ingenua, tan niña, porque aun lo era, según lo que me ha contado, era mi ángel, la amaba y no dejaba de mirarla y absorber su delicado y agradable aroma que me envolvía, y caía en una especie de trampa en dónde ella podía hacer de mí lo que quisiera, me tenía a sus pies. Ella había levantado su mirada y me había agradecido por estar siempre con ella, hacía ya unos cinco minutos, y yo seguía como un idiota embelesado viendo su belleza, sus hermosos, grandes y achocolatados ojos, que me hipnotizaban tanto que nunca me di cuenta en qué momento ella se había separado de mí, y me había mirado a los ojos.

– ¿Te pasa algo Inuyasha? –Me preguntó Kagome, haciendo que saliera de una manera brusca de mi trance.

No sabía qué hacer, solo me dediqué a negar suavemente con la cabeza, si ella supiera que me estoy muriendo por decirle lo que siento, que la amo, no podría, tengo miedo de que me rechace, que no me quiera ver más, tiene 24 años podría casarse, y dejarme así sin decírselo, pero me rechazaría eso lo sé, tengo miedo de que solo en mi mente viva para siempre.

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas,_

_si algo me está pasando,_

_y yo no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte,_

_lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre. _

–Kagome es que…–Me paralicé, no podía los nervios me mataban–. Tú, es decir yo…–Ay no podía, de nuevo me quedé–. Kagome yo quisiera…–Observé su brillante mirada, que me dio fuerzas para decirle algo que me entendiera–. Kagome, yo quisiera ser ese por quién tu esperas, y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos. –Le dije–. Pero creo que eso jamás se dará, tú amas a ese tal Bankotsu, siempre a alguien que no te merece, ¿Por qué?, discúlpame ya me voy, Kagome me encantó tu amistad, ya que sé que después de esto no querrás saber nada de mí. –Le dije finalmente escondiendo mis ojos en el flequillo, de mis rebeldes mechones plateados.

_Por eso yo quisiera,_

_ser ese por quién,_

_él que tu esperas y te desesperas,_

_ yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser es por quién,_

_tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada,_

_yo quisiera,_

_ser tu llanto,_

_tu vida._

Estaba a punto de marcharme pero ella me detuvo, me giró, puso una de sus delicadas manos en mi rostro y me besó tiernamente, no podía creerlo, el amor de mi vida me estaba besando, Kagome no me rechazó, estaba paralizado, sentí como ella se empezaba a separar de mí, pero jamás dejaría que se fuera, después de esto nunca más, la abracé fuerte e intensifiqué de una manera drásticamente apasionada el beso, era mía por fin mía, la haría mi novia, pediría su mano a su familia y la convertiría en mi esposa, sí eso haría, mi Kagome, solo mía.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos fijamente, las mentadas palabras sobraban, admiré sus mejillas extremadamente carmesí, debido al sonrojo, la acaricié lentamente y ella al fin habló.

–Te amo Inuyasha. –Me dijo dulce y lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, por fin lo escuchaba de su boca, que tantas veces había soñado con este momento, me decía "te amo" esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer se dio cuenta– ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –Me dijo frunciendo el ceño– te confieso mis sentimientos, y ¿te burlas de mí?

–No mi ángel, claro que no mi pequeña. –Le respondí tiernamente–. Esque es lo mismo que siento por ti, y siempre creí que tú no sentías por mí, es lo que me pone demasiado feliz. –Culminé besando su frente.

–Es eso, Inuyasha. –Rió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. – ¿Sabes? –Me preguntó.

–No la verdad.

Ella rió un poco. – Yo jamás lloré, en sí porque me dejaban los chicos.

–A ¿qué te refieres? –Realmente no entendía.

–A que, yo lloraba en tu pecho por tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, quería que me besaras y que me dijeras que me amabas, yo lloraba al saber que tenías novia y yo te amaba en silencio, lloraba por estar con alguien y no poderte sacar de mi ser un solo segundo, lloraba por llevar casi 15 años enamorada de ti, por ser virgen hasta hoy para ti pensando que eso jamás pasaría contigo, que eras un amor imposible, por eso lloraba. –Me dijo finalmente apretándome con más fuerza.

No podía creerlo, todos estos años enamorada de mí y yo de ella, ella conservándose virgen para mí y solo para mí, tal y como me la imaginaba, ella realmente me amaba, y yo a ella, la giré para mirarla fijamente poniendo mis dos manos en su mojado rostro y le dije.

–Cálmate mi pequeña, tú eres mi razón de vivir, no sabes, me muero por ti, yo te haré feliz, Kagome en este momento no lo traigo con migo, pero quiero que seas mía para siempre, cada mañana al despertar, quiero ver tu hermoso, rostro, oír tu dulce voz, quiero perderme en esos ojos y morir en tus labios rojos llenos de luz. –Le dije, la besé y ella lloraba de alegría, naturalmente sequé sus lágrimas y continué–. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Vi como ella lloró con más intensidad y abría mucho los ojos.

–Sí, sí, sí. –Me dijo con emoción mientras me besaba, y yo correspondía, realmente la amaba y gracias a Dios ese era el mejor día de mi vida, realmente se lo agradecía, me hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra, mi ángel, creo que ya nunca habrá ese "**yo quisiera",** de veras la amo y soy feliz.

_Por eso yo quisiera,_

_ser ese por quién,_

_por él que tu esperas y te desesperas,_

_ yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser es por quién,_

_tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada,_

_yo quisiera,_

_ser tu llanto,_

_tu vida._

_Ser tu vida, _

_yo quisiera ser, _

_tu llanto, _

_tu vida._

**_Reik…_**

**_Fin…_**

**Notas Finales de la autora; **

**Y bueno amigos espero les haya gustado mi one shot, lo hice con amor para ustedes gracias por todo su apoyo, y espero sigan mis proyectos, disculpen sí estuvo muy corto, la próxima puede que se los haga más larga. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Adiós chicos se me cuidan, que Dios les bendiga.**

Realizado por: **Sango Taijiya… **


End file.
